The Future is Within Us
This is the eighth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' AwesomeTD ' : "Last time on..." ' : "Total Drama Roleplay" ' : "We had an epic jungle challenge" 6:01 Dapi602 what does the fox say Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:01 Rj3ful1 DING DING DING Dapi602 has joined the chat. Rj3ful1 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Rj3ful1 has joined the chat. 6:01 Drfizwuz997xlol what waa t t t t t t 6:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Where everyone dressed up as animals" Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by Coolboy87. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 6:02 OMGitsGARRET Lol OMGitsGARRET has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Everyone were animals running free in the jungle" OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 6:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Until The zookeeper came and captures everyone" ' : "So yeah... in the end" ' : "The Heroes lost all their animals" 6:02 BoysCanLikeItToo o.o BoysCanLikeItToo has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:02 AwesomeTD ' : "So they lost a person too" BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 6:03 AwesomeTD ' : "That loser was " ' : "So yeah" ' : "Today will do a much better movie genre" ' : "Guess what it will be?" 6:03 Drfizwuz997xlol ' Now the theme song Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 6:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Find out RIGHT NOW" ' : "On Total" ' : "Drama" 6:03 Rj3ful1 lol 6:03 AwesomeTD ' : "ACTION :D " Okay you can talk 6:03 OMGitsGARRET *Eating cake* 6:04 Rj3ful1 *talks* 6:04 TrueCobalion : *yawn* 6:04 BoysCanLikeItToo *watching* 6:04 TDfan10 conf* Gosh Love is blooming Its soo sweet! 6:04 OMGitsGARRET I can't believe Zoey left! 6:04 TDfan10 conf* Me and Cody are just the best thing happening in this show :D 6:04 Rj3ful1 *is oversleeping on a table* 6:04 Drfizwuz997xlol IKR 6:04 Niksdorfv wakes up 6:04 AwesomeTD PEOPLE WHEN CHRIS IS TALKING DO NOT TALK AT ALL 6:04 Drfizwuz997xlol i miss her 6:04 TrueCobalion : -conf- Wierd, my spots are now one big lumbs 6:04 AwesomeTD IF YOU TALK ALL YOU ARE DOING IS SLOWING ME DOWN 6:04 Drfizwuz997xlol trent y u so hot date me not heather 6:04 TrueCobalion : *yawn* 6:04 Coolboy87 : Man. Remember the times...Hello? Anyone? 6:04 Dapi602 ah good morning you guys *farts on katie* 6:04 Drfizwuz997xlol SHUT UP 6:04 TDfan10 I love my life 6:04 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 6:04 Niksdorfv This is the life 6:05 AwesomeTD ' : "Today's movie genre will be..." 6:05 TrueCobalion : Huh? 6:05 Drfizwuz997xlol OMG dawn your so pretty 6:05 Rj3ful1 *snores* 6:05 TDfan10 : Really? Thanks Katie :) 6:05 AwesomeTD ' : "TIME TRAVEL" 6:05 Dapi602 : hey dawn *kisses dawn* 6:05 Niksdorfv I like hotel 6:05 TDfan10 : Hey Cody lover *kisses* 6:05 The Villainous Vulture I miss Zoey... 6:05 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah who is ready to back in time!" 6:05 Niksdorfv Huh? 6:05 OMGitsGARRET (Awesome, Dapi keeps playing Owen when you said I could be him :X) 6:05 Dapi602 : I love you Dawn 6:05 Drfizwuz997xlol Let go back in time 6:05 TDfan10 : Yeah I love you too Cody :) 6:05 Coolboy87 : Time Travel? Uh..Back in time? 6:05 TDfan10 I LOVE DOCTOR WHO! 6:05 TrueCobalion : Like Doctor Who? 6:05 Dapi602 : Wait did Chris just said time travel? 6:05 The Villainous Vulture What? You miss Zoey? 6:05 Niksdorfv Ok 6:05 Drfizwuz997xlol i love dr who 6:05 TDfan10 : Yeah where we going? 6:05 TrueCobalion : To the tardis Everyone! 6:05 Rj3ful1 *bumps head while sleeping* OW. 6:05 AwesomeTD ' : "Let's all go to the Downtown movie set!" 6:05 Rj3ful1 Fiz im gwen 6:05 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO CITY MOVIE SET 6:05 Dapi602 : trent your so smart ! 6:05 OMGitsGARRET *Goes to movie set* 6:06 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys welcome to the city" 6:06 Rj3ful1 Chris, you're so cheap 6:06 OMGitsGARRET Wow; an actual time machine! 6:06 TDfan10 what now? 6:06 Niksdorfv How we gonna do it? 6:06 Dapi602 : I say we kiss dawn! 6:06 The Villainous Vulture Yea, Zoey was cute and devious... and I really liked her 6:06 TDfan10 : Okay :D 6:06 Drfizwuz997xlol ok 6:06 TrueCobalion : What a nice city 6:06 AwesomeTD ' : "You are now in the present" 6:06 Dapi602 : hey guys he : *kisses dawn* I love you 6:06 AwesomeTD ' : "In the year 2013" 6:06 Rj3ful1 No duh! 6:06 AwesomeTD ' : "BUT" ' : "Not for long! :D " 6:06 TDfan10 : I love you too sooo much :) *kisses* : Wait what Chris? :O 6:06 Coolboy87 : DUH...BUT WHAT? 6:06 TrueCobalion : What? 6:06 Dapi602 : :o a time machine *take a pictures* : Not for long, he he he I see what he means :P 6:06 Rj3ful1 *whispers to Trent* I told you, cheap 6:06 TDfan10 what! 6:06 AwesomeTD ' : "I have two cars right beside me" 6:06 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* 6:06 Coolboy87 : So, are we going into the future? 6:06 TDfan10 He he he Cody *kisses* :) 6:06 AwesomeTD ' : "Each team get on a car" 6:06 OMGitsGARRET I hope they have pizza in the future. 6:06 Niksdorfv ITS IMPOSSIBLE! 6:07 Dapi602 : YAY FUTURE 6:07 TrueCobalion : THE DE LOREAN FROM BACK TO THE FUTURE! 6:07 Niksdorfv Ok 6:07 TDfan10 So cool 6:07 TrueCobalion *in car* 6:07 AwesomeTD ' : "GET ON THE CARS GUYS" 6:07 Drfizwuz997xlol *gets in car 6:07 TDfan10 gets in car* 6:07 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 6:07 Dapi602 : *go in the car with dawn* 6:07 TrueCobalion : Who should drive? 6:07 Drfizwuz997xlol *gets in car 6:07 AwesomeTD ' : "Turn on your cars" 6:07 Coolboy87 : Let's go hero's. 6:07 OMGitsGARRET *Get's in car* 6:07 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* 6:07 The Villainous Vulture *Gets in a car with Duncan* 6:07 TDfan10 hey cody wanna kiss in here now? cool 6:07 TrueCobalion *powers it on* 6:07 Coolboy87 : I dunno, Scott? Maybe? 6:07 Niksdorfv Turn car on 6:07 BoysCanLikeItToo *watching from home, angrily ripping a pillow apart* 6:07 AwesomeTD ' : "The cars will now travel at 88 mph in the city" 6:07 TDfan10 turns it on* 6:07 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* good luck 6:07 Rj3ful1 *gets in car with villains* 6:07 TDfan10 okay cody :) 6:07 TrueCobalion gets in 's car 6:08 TDfan10 jumps in* LETS GO YEAH! 6:08 AwesomeTD ' : "Once you get to 88 mph then you will go to the future" 6:08 TrueCobalion : , never leave me. 6:08 Dapi602 : *go in the car with dawn and cody* 6:08 TDfan10 : Hey Sierra get out! 6:08 AwesomeTD ' : "Ready?" ' : "Set?" 6:08 TrueCobalion *turns on car 6:08 Dapi602 : Yeah sierra we don't like you! okay :( *goes on back of car* 6:08 Drfizwuz997xlol *crash into heather 6:08 AwesomeTD ' : "DRIVE :D " 6:08 Rj3ful1 DRIVE NOW 6:08 TrueCobalion :WEEEE! 6:08 TDfan10 *drives forward* Whoohoo! 6:08 OMGitsGARRET LET'S GO HERO'S; WOO! 6:08 Dapi602 : Let's go Dawn! 6:08 Drfizwuz997xlol sorry 6:08 Niksdorfv Drives 6:08 TrueCobalion : *drives* 6:08 AwesomeTD ALL CARS NOW ARE GOING 6:08 Drfizwuz997xlol *drives 6:08 Dapi602 lets go team! 6:08 BoysCanLikeItToo *at home, throwing things around the house* RAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 6:08 The Villainous Vulture *driving* 6:08 Rj3ful1 To the villainies! 6:08 OMGitsGARRET WOO-HOO! 6:08 AwesomeTD CARS ARE NOW AT 50 mph 6:08 TDfan10 rides* 6:08 Dapi602 : lets go drive dawn 6:08 TrueCobalion : 50, 53, 56, 84 6:08 TDfan10 Okay *drives faster* 6:08 AwesomeTD ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!! 6:08 Drfizwuz997xlol *gets in izzy's car 6:08 Niksdorfv AAAAAAH! 6:08 TDfan10 kicks Lindsay out* 6:08 AwesomeTD CARS ARE AT 80 MPH 6:08 TDfan10 drives super fast* 6:08 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 6:08 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* good luck! 6:09 TDfan10 : Yay! 6:09 TrueCobalion : FUUUUUTUUUURRREEE!!! 6:09 AwesomeTD BOOM BOOM ' : "Welcome to the future" 6:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *calls courtney on the phone* Hey Courtney, I think i'm gonna need to borrow some of your lawyers.. 6:09 Dapi602 : ha ah the future IS MINE 6:09 Coolboy87 : Wow. Zoey's eliminated.. 6:09 Dapi602 : We made it to the future dawn 6:09 AwesomeTD ' : "You are now on October 2015" 6:09 TDfan10 Ha ha ha, nice one cody :P 6:09 TrueCobalion : -conf- That was beautiful! 6:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *starts screaming* BECAUSE I WANNA GET BACK ON THE SHOW! 6:09 Rj3ful1 O_O 6:09 Niksdorfv INBOSSIBLE 6:09 OMGitsGARRET The future looks a lot like my mom's house. 6:09 The Villainous Vulture *To Beth* Yea, I miss Zoey too 6:09 TDfan10 YAY! 6:09 AwesomeTD ' : "Now all you guys have flying cars" 6:09 Dapi602 : dawn do you want a kiss for luck 6:09 TDfan10 of course cody :D 6:09 Coolboy87 : I look the same? I miss Zoey as well. Maybe we should, be friends? 6:09 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn all over her face* 6:09 TDfan10 : yay! : conf* Wow man I just love it when cody kisses me all the time :) He makes me so happy brb in 5min. 6:09 The Villainous Vulture Maybe 6:09 Rj3ful1 Cool, is there an alien invasion going on? TDfan10 has left the chat. 6:09 TrueCobalion : Guys you don't get it 6:09 Niksdorfv HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE! 6:10 Coolboy87 : No. There is not..Gwen 6:10 Rj3ful1 Zombie apocalypse? 6:10 TrueCobalion : Some how, the future can catch up to us 6:10 OMGitsGARRET Why is there a grave that says Owen. 1997-2015? o-o 6:10 Dapi602 : cus you are dead Owen LOL : *drive the car* 6:10 TrueCobalion : And when it does, WE WILL DIE!! 6:10 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets a law suit ready* I'm gonna get back on the show if it's the last thing I ido.. 6:10 Dapi602 : here he go ! 6:10 Coolboy87 : Depressing Stuff..Trent 6:10 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK ' : "Okay now we are all in the future" 6:10 Dapi602 : whooopie 6:10 AwesomeTD Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has joined the chat. ' : "The thing is that is lost" 6:11 AwesomeTD ' : "Chef is lost sometime 50 years ago" 6:11 Rj3ful1 Ha, hes a failure to life. I feel bad for his mom Rj3ful1 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:11 Drfizwuz997xlol were in the past Rj3ful1 has joined the chat. Drfizwuz997xlol has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 6:11 AwesomeTD ' : "So all of you have to find him" Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 6:11 AwesomeTD ' : "BUT can be on ANY time" ' : "So use those time machines you got there to find where is" 6:11 OMGitsGARRET He's prob in the 70's. OMGitsGARRET has been kicked by AwesomeTD. OMGitsGARRET has joined the chat. 6:12 AwesomeTD ' : "Or should I say... WHEN is" Dapi602 has left the chat. 6:12 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah, travel all you want" ' : "First team to find wims" ' : "Ready?" ' : "Set?" ' : "ACTION!" 6:12 Coolboy87 : Hmm...Where should we go first hero's? 6:12 Drfizwuz997xlol GOOOOOOOOOOOO 6:12 Niksdorfv Runs to her car 6:12 Rj3ful1 Chris, are there any years where aliens and zombie s are taking over 6:12 TrueCobalion : Lets get back to the past,, where Chef was last spotted! 6:12 OMGitsGARRET Guys, he probably in the 70's! That where all the party 's are! 6:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *a hot air balloon drop s from the sky, containing a folder with a law suit from zombie inside* zoey* 6:13 TrueCobalion *backs up into Chef's last whereabouts* 6:13 Rj3ful1 *goes to Titanic* Awesome! 6:13 Coolboy87 : Chris! 6:13 Niksdorfv Gose in 1998 6:13 Drfizwuz997xlol *lawsuit lands in owen's mouth 6:13 Niksdorfv does 6:13 Coolboy87 : There is this lawsuit letter! 6:13 The Villainous Vulture Ok Scott, lets go 6:13 TrueCobalion : Hes in his own future car 6:13 Coolboy87 : Come on. Dudes? 6:13 Drfizwuz997xlol yummy 6:13 TrueCobalion : Hes backing up... 6:13 OMGitsGARRET (Do we all have our own car?) 6:13 The Villainous Vulture You know what? NO! You got Zoey voted off *Pushes Duncan out of the car* 6:13 Coolboy87 : That's his..son? TDfan10 has joined the chat. 6:14 BoysCanLikeItToo *multiple law suits fall from the sky inside of hot air balloons* 6:14 Niksdorfv SCOTT! 6:14 AwesomeTD : "I bet no one will know that I am watching a Beatles concert" 6:14 TrueCobalion : He went to the future! 6:14 Dapi602 : The Beatles, he must be in the '60s! 6:14 Drfizwuz997xlol Lets look in the trash 6:14 TDfan10 I love The Beatles 6:14 TrueCobalion : *travels to 1984* 6:14 Dapi602 : I know dawn, so let's go to the 60's so you can be a hippie :P 6:14 The Villainous Vulture I can do this myself 6:14 TDfan10 OMG that would be so awesome 6:14 TrueCobalion : Okay he is in here 6:14 TDfan10 where are we? 6:14 BoysCanLikeItToo *a lawsuit hits chris on the head* 6:14 TrueCobalion Bodyguard : Sorry sucker, invited people only 6:14 Niksdorfv Runs to Scott 6:14 OMGitsGARRET I still think he's in the 70's! The 70's are when all the party 's are! *Travels to 1977* 6:14 Drfizwuz997xlol *travels to 299 B.C>E 6:14 Coolboy87 : He's in 60's! Guys, hero's 60's! 6:14 AwesomeTD : "oooops, now I'm watching George Washington become president" 6:14 TrueCobalion : Umm We are someones friends 6:17 Dapi602 : *starts to set time machine to 1969* never mind he's in the 18th century now :P 6:15 Coolboy87 : Ugh Man! 6:15 OMGitsGARRET What year was that? 6:15 TDfan10 1789 I believe 6:15 Drfizwuz997xlol *becomes a phora 6:15 TrueCobalion : Forget it 1790's! 6:15 BoysCanLikeItToo *the lawsuit says: PUT ME BACK ON THE SHOW OR I'LL SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!* 6:15 TrueCobalion *travels to 1790's* 6:15 Niksdorfv Scott wait for me! 6:15 AwesomeTD : "Wow... look at all those dinosaurs" 6:15 Dapi602 : He he he, he's now in the prehistoric era :P 6:15 Drfizwuz997xlol *travels to 1798 6:15 Coolboy87 : Darn it! Man.. 6:15 TDfan10 damn we never get this time machine started :P 6:15 Drfizwuz997xlol i love cats 6:15 BoysCanLikeItToo *love, Zoey* 6:15 Rj3ful1 To the 80's! *goes to 80's and a disco party is happening* 6:15 TrueCobalion : Ugh, *goes to BC* 6:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Hey! has a TIME MACHINE too :D " 6:15 Rj3ful1 -_- 6:15 TDfan10 yeah no shit sherlock 6:15 Drfizwuz997xlol *drops lawsuits on chef 6:15 The Villainous Vulture So, the dinosaurs? 6:15 AwesomeTD : "Oooooo" 6:15 OMGitsGARRET Maybe he's in the 50's. *Goes to 1955* 6:15 Dapi602 : Let's just go to 1965, I know you wanna be a hippie dawn 6:15 TrueCobalion : There he is! 6:15 TDfan10 Yay! 6:15 BoysCanLikeItToo fiz 6:15 TDfan10 travels to BC* Jesus! 6:15 BoysCanLikeItToo im zoey 6:15 AwesomeTD : "Aree those Egyptians?" 6:15 BoysCanLikeItToo so stop 6:15 Dapi602 : Great! He's in 2500 BC now :P 6:15 TrueCobalion : CHEEEFFF!!! 6:16 Drfizwuz997xlol Build a pyramid shap like chef 6:16 Niksdorfv SCOTT! 6:16 AwesomeTD : "Build those Pyramids guys!" 6:16 Coolboy87 : *Goes to Egyptian Era*: HIS MACHINE 6:16 Drfizwuz997xlol OMG it chef 6:16 TrueCobalion : What the? lets travel to the 400's! 6:16 AwesomeTD : "Ooooooo... zombie s" 6:16 Drfizwuz997xlol chef i found u 6:16 BoysCanLikeItToo God, he still didnt get the lawsuits? I'll hae to do this myself.. 6:16 The Villainous Vulture CHEF! 6:16 AwesomeTD : "This must be the apocalypse" 6:16 TDfan10 Goes to future* 6:16 Rj3ful1 *goes to 0's* 6:16 TrueCobalion : UGH! *goes to future* 6:16 Drfizwuz997xlol Grauds grab chef 6:16 TrueCobalion : CHEFFF! 6:16 TDfan10 edits this episode in 2015* 6:16 AwesomeTD : "Ooooooo... I think I see fighting" 6:16 Rj3ful1 *goes to an apocalypse time* YAY! ZOMBIE S! YES 6:16 AwesomeTD : "Wait, are those Germans" 6:16 Niksdorfv BLAINELEY GONNA BE A TEEN AFTER THIS EPISODE 6:16 Drfizwuz997xlol *captures chef 6:17 TDfan10 Time machine yes! 6:17 TrueCobalion : Ugh. *goes to WWII*' 6:17 AwesomeTD : "Noooooo!" 6:17 The Villainous Vulture Grrr 6:17 Drfizwuz997xlol yes i win 6:17 Rj3ful1 *fights* 6:17 AwesomeTD : " found me :D " 6:17 OMGitsGARRET This is so hard. 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo *flies to the island in a hot air balloon, holding a bunch of lawsuits* 6:17 TrueCobalion : CHEFFFF!!! 6:17 Niksdorfv Runs 6:17 TDfan10 FOUND THE TIME MACHINE! 6:17 TrueCobalion : Awwww... 6:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay" 6:17 Coolboy87 : *Runs to Chef*: OOoh 6:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Katie found Chef!" 6:17 TrueCobalion : Please just be part of it... 6:17 Drfizwuz997xlol yes 6:17 BoysCanLikeItToo Ooh, Chris! I have a present for you! 6:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Katie wins!" 6:17 TrueCobalion : *fingers crossed* 6:17 AwesomeTD ' : "BUT" 6:17 Coolboy87 : Just Katie? 6:17 Drfizwuz997xlol *time travel to lindsay 6:17 OMGitsGARRET But? 6:17 Coolboy87 ; BUT? 6:17 AwesomeTD ' : "The Heroes are still at 1945" 6:17 The Villainous Vulture Where is that freaking ******* 6:18 Drfizwuz997xlol omg no way its me 6:18 Niksdorfv Blaineley Teenager: Hey guys 6:18 TDfan10 finds Chef* YEA! 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *walks up to chris and gives him a lawsuit* 6:18 AwesomeTD ' : "They have to come back to 2013 to win!" 6:18 Drfizwuz997xlol i am being born 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo READ IT. 6:18 TrueCobalion : HA! 6:18 Niksdorfv she is now teenager 6:18 Drfizwuz997xlol *goes to 2013 6:18 TrueCobalion *steals chef* : Lets go! 6:18 OMGitsGARRET *Goes to 2013* 6:18 Coolboy87 : *Goes to 2013*: I am back..Ooh just in time, my machine broke.. 6:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then HEROES WIN" 6:18 Drfizwuz997xlol *gies to 2013 6:18 TDfan10 goes back to 2013* Yes! We win! 6:18 TrueCobalion : No! 6:18 Dapi602 : yay, we are winners again dawn! 6:18 The Villainous Vulture Z-ZOEY? 6:18 Rj3ful1 *goes to 2013* 6:18 TDfan10 I love you Cody, 2013 is the best year for us :) 6:18 AwesomeTD ' : "HEROES WIN" 6:18 OMGitsGARRET YES! 6:18 Dapi602 : I know dawn, who wants to be in the 60's again :P 6:18 Niksdorfv Blaineley Teenager: HEY GUYS 6:18 TrueCobalion : Please be part of it... 6:18 Dapi602 : *kisses Dawn* 6:18 TDfan10 is in 2013* 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo Chris, read this. 6:18 TDfan10 *kisses Cody* 6:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" ' : "Cody and Dawn you guys been kissing for all time!" 6:18 Drfizwuz997xlol and yay 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo It's a lawsuit. 6:18 TDfan10 YEA! 6:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains you lose again" 6:18 TrueCobalion : Did we forget someone? 6:18 BoysCanLikeItToo You will lose everything you have. 6:18 Dapi602 : I think Zoey is mad now 6:18 Drfizwuz997xlol i think i should switch teams 6:19 BoysCanLikeItToo If i am not put back on the show. 6:19 TDfan10 brings a ZOMBIE back hey Cody wanna kiss in the back of the car while these losers get eliminated again? :P 6:19 AwesomeTD ' : "You Villains are now on a losing streak" : Dapi602 : Okay! back to the time machine we go :D 6:19 The Villainous Vulture Aw 6:19 Drfizwuz997xlol Zoey? 6:19 Coolboy87 : *Zoey followed us into 2015 and followed us back into 2013? 6:19 TDfan10 kills ZOMBIE * 6:19 Niksdorfv Blaineley Teenager: HEY GUYS 6:19 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY ' : "Okay Villains" 6:19 Niksdorfv Blaineley Teenager: Where am I? 6:19 OMGitsGARRET Good luck, Villians! 6:19 TrueCobalion : I'll call the Cit... Ha... Ha.... Ha... 6:19 Coolboy87 : Hey I am safe. Phew. 6:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Looks like you never found " 6:19 TDfan10 eww young Blaineley 6:19 Drfizwuz997xlol who to vote 6:19 TrueCobalion comes in, with a different look 6:19 AwesomeTD ' : "So you Villains are losers" 6:19 BoysCanLikeItToo *a version of me comes to the island from yesterday* Hello? Hellloooooo? 6:19 AwesomeTD ' : "AGAIN" 6:19 Drfizwuz997xlol shut up im hoy 6:19 AwesomeTD ' : "So yeah Villains" 6:19 TrueCobalion : Jesus! Courtney what happened to you? 6:19 Drfizwuz997xlol *hot\ 6:19 Niksdorfv Blaineley Teenager: What I need to do? 6:20 AwesomeTD ' : "PM your votes Villains" 6:20 The Villainous Vulture Zoey?! 6:20 Niksdorfv Drfizwuz997xlol i'm blaineley 6:20 BoysCanLikeItToo What am I doing back here? 6:20 Coolboy87 : Every random go back to there time! GEEZ...Please? 6:20 Niksdorfv -_- 6:20 AwesomeTD ' : "VOTE PEOPLE" 6:20 Drfizwuz997xlol *hugs zoey 6:20 BoysCanLikeItToo Gah, lindsay! 6:20 Niksdorfv who is in our team? 6:20 Drfizwuz997xlol i missed u 6:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then" 6:20 Coolboy87 : Zoey you were eliminated. 6:20 TrueCobalion : I... I am alright *raspy* 6:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Votes are IN" 6:20 Drfizwuz997xlol zoey how is it to be back? 6:20 AwesomeTD ' : "The following Villains are safe..." The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 6:21 BoysCanLikeItToo I don't even know whats happening, i saw some portaly thingy and bam, here I am Dapi602 has joined the chat. 6:21 AwesomeTD ' : " " 6:21 BoysCanLikeItToo ...you guys weren't time traveling, were you? 6:21 TrueCobalion : Boo yah 6:21 AwesomeTD ' : " " ' : " " 6:21 Dapi602 the villains lose again 6:21 AwesomeTD ' : " " 6:21 TrueCobalion : Yay. *sarcastic* 6:21 AwesomeTD ' : " " 6:21 Coolboy87 : *Gulps*: Oh no,, 6:21 Drfizwuz997xlol YES YES YES YES YES YES YES 6:21 AwesomeTD ' : " " 6:21 Coolboy87 : YAY 6:21 AwesomeTD ' : "and " 6:21 Rj3ful1 YES 6:21 Niksdorfv Blaineley Teenager: WHAT 6:21 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then that's it" 6:21 Drfizwuz997xlol Eva would never say yay 6:22 TrueCobalion and are low 6:22 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that Blaineley and Courtney are now LOW" 6:22 Coolboy87 She's being nice @Fiz 6:22 Niksdorfv Blaineley Teenager: NO 6:22 AwesomeTD ' : "And the girl to go is..." 6:22 TrueCobalion : ... 6:22 AwesomeTD ' : "BLAINELEY" 6:22 BoysCanLikeItToo Chris, WHAT IS HAPPENING?! 6:22 OMGitsGARRET Bye Blaineley. :) 6:22 Niksdorfv WE DIDN'T EVEN VOTED 6:22 Drfizwuz997xlol bye bye blaineley 6:22 Coolboy87 : *Sends teenager Blaineley and Yesterday Zoey back to there times*: 6:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *a version of zoey came back from the past :3* 6:22 TrueCobalion : What, speak up sonny? 6:22 Dapi602 : Bye bye blaineley 6:23 AwesomeTD ''' : "Okay guys that's it" 6:23 Dapi602 : *kisses dawn* 6:23 TrueCobalion : Chris, we left Court in the future now she is old 6:23 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 6:23 Niksdorfv WE DIDN"T EVEN VOTED 6:23 Drfizwuz997xlol cute couple i voted 6:23 OMGitsGARRET Are you going to send the younger and older verisans of other people back or...? Category:Episodes